


Cosmo Kama Sutra Challenge

by MadBadSeason (seasonofthegeek)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Sex, cosmo kama sutra competition, just lots and lots of sex, partner switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/MadBadSeason
Summary: Friends decide to participate in a month-long Cosmo Kama Sutra Challenge with the couple with the lowest score having to shell out for a fancy dinner for everyone else and fork out one thousand bucks to the couple with the highest score. Cue competitive sex shenanigans.Each chapter title will have the couple listed with the position. While they can be read separately, the chapters will follow a loose story line.





	1. Adrien and Marinette: The Octopus

**Author's Note:**

> This is all meant for smutty fun. :)

“I don’t know, Adrien,” Marinette said, glancing at the book. “This one is a five flame carnal challenge.”

Adrien chuckled, wrapping his arms around her bare middle and kissing her shoulder. “Don’t think we’re up to it, my Lady?”

She pushed back against him with a grin. “Well, I can tell you’re up to it, Kitty. I just thought we would start with one of the easier ones at first.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“It’s sex. It’s all going to be fun,” she giggled, turning to him. “Okay, we’ll give The Octopus a try.” She grabbed the book and sat down on the blanket spread over the carpet. “You need to sit down with your hands on the ground behind you and spread your legs, knees bent slightly.”

Adrien got into position, semi-erection bobbing as he grinned at her. “Now what?”

Marinette studied the picture for a moment and then scooted to him. “I think I need you to keep me steady so I can get my legs over your shoulders.”

Adrien brought his hands back up front to support her butt as she raised her legs and rested them gently on his shoulders. His eyes darkened as he looked down at her spread open in front of him. Marinette’s breath hitched when she caught his expression. “You need to put your hands back behind you,” she whispered.

He brought one hand up from beneath her and ran his forefinger along her slit. It twitched at the contact and Adrien grinned, dipping the tip between her lips. He brought it back out slid it into his mouth, humming with appreciation. 

“Fuck,” Marinette breathed. 

Adrien smirked and moved both of his hands back behind him to brace his body. Marinette swallowed loudly and sat up straighter, maneuvering herself over his cock. She grabbed the base of him with one hand while her other hand supported her weight from behind, and slid the tip into her wet core. Adrien groaned and shifted up, eyes watching greedily as he sank in further into her. “How’s it feel?” he rasped.

“Like you’re stretching me and…” Marinette trailed off with a moan as Adrien pushed his butt off the floor, completely sheathing himself inside her. 

He kept his attention on their joined bodies as he lowered himself back down and Marinette raised herself up at the same time. “Mari, this is so fucking hot.”

“Right?” she panted. “The book– guh!– the book says if I’m flexible enough, I should put my arms around your neck.”

“Do it,” he grunted, filling her again.

“Can you support both of us?”

Adrien growled and thrusted off the floor, making her gasp. Marinette tightened her core and pulled herself up, lashing her arms around his neck. They both breathed heavily, acclimating to the more intimate contact. She leaned forward and ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he parted them, giving her access. Marinette rose and fell in a slow rhythm as she kissed Adrien, clenching tight around his cock on every upstroke as if she couldn’t bear to let him go. She moved her mouth to his neck, sucking and nipping.

“I love you,” he breathed in her ear, hips beginning to rut out of rhythm. “I love you so much, my Lady.”

“I love you too,” she sighed and kissed his pulse point, “my sweet Chat.”

“I’m close.”

“Come for me, Kitty.”

“Fuck,” he groaned with one last thrust as his orgasm overtook him. Marinette lifted herself up and continued to ride him gently until he was completely finished. Adrien slid his arms to the side until he slipped out of her and was laying on his back, Marinette curling into his side with her head on his chest.

“That was pretty amazing,” he said.

“Apparently we’re inducted into the Kama Sutra Hall of Fame for nailing this one,” Marinette giggled. “That’s what the book says anyway. It’s only for the super flexible.”

“Good to know all those years of superheroing paid off.” He blinked up at the ceiling. “So you said that was a five flame challenge, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“We’re probably in the lead to start out with then. I doubt the others are going to go for that first thing.”

Marinette propped herself up on her elbow. “What are you talking about?”

Adrien grinned. “There may be a bet going on.”

She lifted an eyebrow. “What kind of bet?”

“The couple with the lowest Kama Sutra score at the end of the month has to treat the other couples to a fancy dinner,” he smirked.

“What?!”

Adrien bit his lip, feigning innocence. “Did I not mention that part?”


	2. Chloe and Nathaniel: The Lusty Leg Lift

“We’re starting off with a four. A four is a respectable start,” Chloe decided, flipping through the book. “We’re obviously good, but we’re not trying too hard.”

“I don’t know if I like the idea of everyone competing with sex all month,” Nathaniel grimaced. “Seems kind of…wrong.”

“I can always get a new partner.”

“Chloe.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll stick with you,” she teased. “Okay, go stand against the wall.”

Nathaniel looked behind him. “The wall?”

Chloe reached out and grabbed his semi-erection. “Are you going to question everything I say, Kurtzberg?”

He swallowed hard. “No ma’am.”

“That’s better,” she grinned, releasing him. “The wall, if you will.”

He went to the wall and stood against it, arms hanging awkwardly at his sides. Chloe advanced on him and stuck her knee between his legs, nudging them further apart. “Stop locking your knees. It’s going to be a real boner killer if you pass out.”

Nathaniel chuckled, bending his knees. “Is that better, your Highness?”

“Yes,” she sniffed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Okay, you need to put your arms around my waist for support so I can bring my leg up.”

“Where is your leg going?”

“Against your shoulder. Hello, this is called The Lusty Leg Lift.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m very flexible.”

“I know,” he agreed, arms circling her waist. “I’ve had a front row seat to your flexibility.”

“Well, consider this the VIP treatment,” Chloe grinned as she lifted her right leg up as much as she could against his chest. She began to teeter backwards and Nathaniel pulled them both back against the wall, the tip of him brushing against her, making them both giggle breathlessly.

“Oh,” he sighed, “I can see why this is going to be nice.”

“You should always trust me, Red,” Chloe said rocking against him. “Shit, this feels good.”

“I was about to say the same thing.” He pulled her hips closer, slightly dipping into her. He pushed further in and Chloe began to straighten her leg until her calf was resting against his shoulder. They moaned in unison once Nathaniel was buried completely inside. Chloe clenched around him and he grunted pushing her back a little and then rocking her back with one hand on her hip. He grabbed her ankle with the other hand and turned his head to kiss her leg. “Fuck, this is hot,” he panted.

“You’re very lucky– guh!– to have such a flexible girlfriend.”

“Definitely counting my blessings,” he huffed. “I don’t…think I’m going to last…fuck…like this.”

She leaned forward and nipped at his lips. “Let go, pretty bird. I’ll let you make it up to me after.”

Nathaniel pumped into her a few more times and groaned as his climax hit. Chloe continued to move against him, slowing as she felt him soften and slide out. She hopped back, pulling her leg down his chest and lost her balance. Nathaniel reached out and grabbed her upper arm before she could hit the floor. 

“My hero,” she panted with a smile as he lowered both of them to the carpet. “Did you enjoy that?”

He raised an eyebrow. “I thought that much was obvious.”

“Good because now you’re on clean-up duty,” she smirked, spreading her legs. 

Nathaniel shot her a devilish smile as he moved between her legs. “As my Queen commands.”

Chloe tossed her head back as Nathaniel went to work. “Suck on that, Agreste. We’re totally winning this.”

He brought his head up. “What’d you say?”

“Nothing, Red. Get back to work.”


	3. Alya and Nino: Frisky Floor Show

“Good grief, I don’t know if I’m flexible enough for any of these,” Alya murmured, flipping through the book. “We might have to use the strap-on just to get some points. You’re much more bendy than I am.”

Nino frowned, hooking his chin over her shoulder to see the book. “Are you saying I don’t actually get to fuck you the entire month for this ridiculous competition?”

“What? You don’t like it when I take charge?” she teased, turning in his arms to grab his ass cheeks firmly.

He chuckled. “You know I don’t mind sometimes, but I don’t know, I’d kind of like to try some of these with my actual natural equipment.” He pushed against her to make a point.

She sighed and turned around again to flip through a few pages. “This one might be okay, Frisky Floor Show. It even has an alternative option for us less flexible folks.”

Nino looked over the picture. “Hell yeah, let’s do this one.”

“Why do you like standing up so much?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “It just does it for me. Too much of that particular flavor of porn at an impressionable age maybe.”

“Deviant,” Alya laughed. “Okay, it says if I can’t touch the floor, which I think we both know I can’t do without toppling ass over tea kettle, I can stack up pillows to a height I’m comfortable with.”

“The couch cushions may be more sturdy.”

“Damn, you’re so hot when you’re thoughtful.” Alya grabbed two cushions and tossed them on the floor, bending over to test it. 

Nino immediately moved behind her, running a hand firmly down one butt cheek before giving it a squeeze. “And you’re so hot when you’re bending over for me,” he drawled. 

“Has my dominant Nino come out to play?”

Nino moved one arm to wrap around her waist and the other moved down to tease her slit. “I think I like this position. It does leave you rather vulnerable, doesn’t it?”

“I’m yours to do with as you will,” she teased, words transitioning into a moan as he continued his ministrations. 

“Are you ready for me?” he asked, already pressing against her. “Squeeze your legs together,” he instructed, pushing in.

“Fuck,” she moaned once he was completely sheathed inside.

“You’re telling me,” he panted. “You’re so freaking tight like this.” He kept a firm arm wrapped around her waist as he began to rock in and out of her. His other fingers danced along her clit and causing her to cry out.

Alya’s fingertips dug into the couch cushions and she clenched around Nino’s cock, making him groan. He gave her clit a pinch and she shattered around him, knees going weak as he held onto her and continued to thrust. Moments later, Nino was following her with his own climax. He led them both to their knees, slipping out of her as they went down. 

Alya giggled, looking over at the toppled stack of cushions bearing evidence of their activity. “Looks like we’re going to need to do some cleaning.”

“Worth it.”

“We might not win this thing without some creative maneuvering, Nino.”

He propped himself up on an elbow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, hot as that was, it was only a level three.”

“So?”

“So you know how competitive Adrien and Marinette get. I bet they started off with a five.”

“I’m not sure there’s much we can do about that, Al.”

Alya grinned. “We could always do a little mixing.”

“You don’t mean…”

“What’s the saying? If you can’t beat them, join them.”


	4. Alya and Marinette: The Mermaid

“Do you think this is cheating?” Marinette asked, studying the picture.

“What? No! Adrien and Nino said they were completely fine with it,” Alya replied, voice concerned. “Do you consider this cheating? We fooled around at university all the time and the guys knew.” 

Marinette giggled and turned, kissing Alya’s cheek. “I mean in the competition, you goob.”

“Oh,” she said, relieved. “You had me worried for a second.”

“I don’t understand why this is called the Mermaid. The picture doesn’t even look like a mermaid. If anything it looks like a…” Marinette picked up the book and turned it to the side, “a T maybe?”

“I guess Mermaid sounded sexier than just T,” Alya shrugged. “Which position do you want?”

“That’s really sweet of you to ask when I know you want to wear the strap-on.”

“Adrien seriously shells out for the deluxe. This model has been sitting in my shopping cart for months.”

Marinette laughed. “You can use it. I get to plenty.”

“I’ll just bet you do,” Alya smirked. “Is it really okay to do this on the table?”

“Why not? It’s not like we actually use this one for meals.”

“You live such an enchanted life, Mrs. Agreste.”

“Hush.” Marinette hopped up on the table and wiggled her butt onto the pillow. She laid back and reached above her head to grab a small vibrator. 

Alya teased herself a bit before working the strap on into place and tightening the harness over her hips. Marinette hummed contentedly as she lazily ran the vibrator over herself. “Having fun?” Alya drawled.

“Just biding my time,” Marinette sighed, watching Alya from between her spread legs. “How’s the fit?”

Alya turned on the two-sided vibrator and smiled. “Perfect.” She leaned over Marinette and kissed her, slow and languid. “I’ve missed doing this with you.”

“I love the guys, but it’s nice to have girl time, isn’t it?” Marinette turned off her vibrator and put it to the side. 

“Very.” Alya dipped a finger between Marinette’s slit and the other woman made a happy sound. Alya curled her finger up and Marinette’s hips rose off the pillow, her lips parting in a gasp. “Let’s see if we can cause that sweet sound again.” Alya slipped another finger inside and repeated the curling motion. 

“Alllllyyyya,” Marinette moaned. “You’re teasing me.”

“I am,” she grinned, pulling her fingers away. “Legs up,” she instructed, giving Marinette’s butt a smack.

She giggled and raised both legs straight into the air. 

“I should take a picture. You look so pretty right now.”

“Stop,” she laughed.

“I mean it, Adrien better watch it. I might just decide to not give you back.” Alya ran one hand up Marinette’s leg and positioned the vibrator at her entrance with the other. “Are you ready?”

“Mmmhmm.”

She pushed in then and both women sighed. “How’s that?”

“Interesting,” Marinette said. “Good, but definitely a different angle than I was expecting, I think. What about for you?”

“It always takes me a minute to get used to being on this side of the equation. Here, squeeze your legs together. That was one of the tips it gave.”

Marinette obeyed and slid her hands under the pillow, gripping the edge of the table. She raised her hips up and let her head drop back against the lacquered wood. “Okay, this feels really good now.”

“Can I start moving?”

“Hell yes.”

Alya ran her other hand up Marinette’s leg and held onto the soles of her feet as she rocked into her. The side of the vibrator nestled inside her grew more intense with each thrust. “Fuck, is this thing speeding up?” she panted.

“Y-yeah,” Marinette breathed. “It reacts to motion.”

Alya moaned and picked up the pace, her knees going weak with the sensations. “My ass…is going to look so good…after this.”

Marinette laughed breathlessly, her fingers pinching and rolling her nipples. “Jealous.”

“You can have a turn after,” she huffed. “I probably won’t be able to stand.”

“Now– guh!– you’re regretting the strap-on, huh?”

“Regret– fa– is a strong word.” Alya grabbed Marinette’s feet firmly and forced her legs apart. Marinette gasped in surprise, blinking up at Alya through her legs. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she grinned before letting her head roll back.

“I wanted to see your face.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Marinette sighed, using her new position to meet Alya’s thrusts. 

Alya let go of one of her feet to run her fingers along Marinette’s slit, slicking them before moving them in firm circles over her clit. Marinette’s hips jolted and she moaned, head thrashing to the side. “That’s right, M. Just let go,” Alya cooed.

Marinette cried out in climax and Alya slowed to a soft thrusting rhythm. She fumbled with the button for the vibrator and slid out of Marinette and then laid across her, resting her head against her breasts. Marinette gave a soft chuckle. “Worn out?”

“A bit,” Alya admitted. 

“I don’t know if we actually get the four points. We kind of changed the position, didn’t we?”

“Oh, you get the points,” Nino said from the doorway. “You get all the points.”

Marinette and Alya turned their heads to see Adrien and Nino standing awkwardly at the dining room entrance. 

“It looked good?” Alya smirked.

“Ten points for Gryffindor,” Adrien swallowed, nodding.

Marinette giggled, running her hand into Alya’s hair. “Looks like Alya and I are the lead couple then.”

Nino frowned. “Wait, does that not count for me?”

“Why would it?” Alya asked, quirking an eyebrow. “I did all the work. You just got here.”

“But…but…I’m your Nino,” he pouted.

“Agreste is behind now too.”

“What?!” Adrien said. “But I was in the lead.”

“Not anymore,” Marinette sang.

“This seemed like such a better idea earlier,” Nino grumbled.

“They blinded us with their girl love,” Adrien agreed.

Alya propped her chin up between Marinette’s breasts to look at her. “I think we’re going to have to make it up to them.”

“A woman’s work is never done,” she winked.


	5. Adrien and Alya: Side Wind-her and Marinette and Nino: Straddle His Saddle

“It doesn’t seem fair that you two are in the lead now,” Nino pouted. 

Alya lifted herself off of Marinette and reached out a hand to help her sit up. “We could always try to even things out,” she said, smiling at Marinette.

Marinette tilted her head to study the men. “I don’t know. Do you think they really deserve to level up?”

“We do,” Adrien replied, stepping further into the room. “We really, really do.”

Alya looked over her bare shoulder at Adrien. “Maybe we could trade off. Mari, you have the most points and Nino has the least.”

“Ah, I see. I could bring him up.”

“In more ways than one,” Adrien grinned.

“Just to be clear, I would get points this time, right?” Nino asked, moving closer to the table.

“And to think, sex just used to be about having a good time,” Alya sighed.

“Adrien’s the one who upped the stakes.”

Both women looked at Adrien and he shrugged. “I added a thousand dollar prize.”

“You what?!”

“Adrien,” Marinette shook her head. 

He laughed. “No one has to pay us the money, of course, but it does make it a bit more competitive than a fancy dinner, doesn’t it?” He danced his fingers down Marinette’s arm. 

“Yeah, but if Chloe and Nath win…”

“Ah, well, we better make sure they don’t win then,” Alya nodded. “Okay, Blondie, open the book and the first page it lands on is for Marinette and Nino.”

“Just like old times.” Adrien grabbed the Kama Sutra and flipped open to the first position. “Straddle His Saddle,” he smirked. “Only a three pointer.”

“You did that on purpose, dude.”

“You’re about to have sex with my wife.”

“Um, same?”

“Boys, boys,” Marinette tutted, taking the book from Adrien. “Let’s see. Side Wind-her,” she giggled. “Four points.”

“Unbelievable,” Nino muttered.

“Nino, I never realized you were so competitive.”

Alya kissed his cheek. “He usually isn’t, but with certain things…” She ran her hand down the front of his pants and cupped him. “He just can’t seem to help himself.”

“You guys can use the bed. It suggests the floor for ours,” Marinette said, flipping back and forth to study the pictures. “Shall we?”

“Are we all going to be in the same room because that is something I want to see,” Alya asked, curling her tongue behind her teeth.

Marinette leaned in and nipped at her bottom lip. “Of course we are. Adrien likes to watch too.”

_________________________________

Adrien greedily drank in the sight of Marinette as she lowered her face, taking Nino’s shaft completely into her mouth. He groaned as she wiggled her ass in the air and made a little gagging sound before coming back up. Nino was watching her intently, chest heaving and a gentle hand at the back of her neck as he sat on the floor with his knees up around her. Adrien looked down in surprise as Alya gave him an extra strong suck and then smiled, lips tight around him. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

She released him and looked over. “I can’t really blame you. They’re so very pretty together.” She grabbed a hold of his erection and began a slow pump. “Although you’re not so bad yourself, Agreste.”

“I work out,” he smirked, hips moving with her motions.

“I’ll just bet you do. You ready to move this to the bed?”

He held a hand out and helped her up. Alya laid down on her side and bent her knee up. She ran a hand along the inside of her thigh. “I saved you a seat,” she smirked.

He grinned and grabbed a condom, ripping it open and rolling it down his length. He crawled up on the bed and straddled her bottom thigh, and Alya let her raised leg lower to rest on his shoulder. He ran the pad of his forefinger against her folds and she shuddered. “Still sensitive from your fun with Mari?” he asked, dipping in to the first knuckle.

“Apparently,” she breathed.

“Good,” he said softly, brushing his thumb against her nub. Alya jumped with a breathless giggle. He reached out with his other hand and palmed one of her breasts, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “These are fantastic, by the way. It’s been a while.”

“Mari’s a fan too,” Alya whispered, pushing her herself against his torturously slow hand between her legs.

“I’m sure she is.” Adrien gave the breast one last squeeze before releasing it. He scooted forward on her leg and positioned himself. “Tell me what you want.”

Alya laughed, deep throated and full. “Just fuck me already, Agreste.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” He eased into her, grabbing a hold of her leg to pull himself even closer in.

“Shit,” she moaned.

“Mmhmm.” Adrien began to whirl his hips as he thrusted and Alya cried out with every bend. She whimpered when he lifted up more on his knees, dragging her up with him by his tight hold on her leg. “How’s that?” he grunted.

Alya canted her hips and released a guttural moan. “Don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop.”

Adrien picked up his pace, lowering her back to the bed so he could pound into her at a relentless rhythm. He forced his hand between them, working her into a frenzied state. Alya screamed as her orgasm overtook her, spasming against Adrien. He grunted his own release, still pumping into her. They slowed to a stop in a panting heap and Adrien slipped from her and let her leg lower to the bed.

“That was…”

“So fucking good,” she finished. “I didn’t know you still had it in ya, Blondie.”

“Mari keeps me limber,” he smirked.

A soft moan caught both of their attention and they looked over at their other halves. Marinette straddled Nino’s waist as he sat with his knees folded and legs crossed, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she raised and lowered herself on him steadily. Her head was thrown back and his face was buried in her neck. 

Nino’s arms slightly shook as they stayed braced behind them. Marinette lowered her face to his and they kissed gently as she gyrated against him.

“Holy cats, they’re gorgeous,” Adrien sighed.

“They’re the poster couple for gentle and sweet sex,” Alya agreed, lips quirking up at the sides. “I could watch them all day.”

Oblivious to their audience, Marinette leaned forward and nipped at Nino’s ear. “You feel so nice,” she murmured. “You’re hitting the best spots.”

“Fuck, Mari, you feel so good too. Can you do that clenchy thi– guh!”

She giggled softly. “That the thing you were talking about?” she asked, doing it again.

Nino groaned. “This is going to end much faster if you keep doing that.”

“I should be careful then,” she murmured, running her tongue along the shell of his ear. “I want this to last and last and…” She trailed off with a soft sigh as her fingers reached between them. 

Nino looked down to watch her touch herself as she rode him. “You’re so pretty. You know you’re so pretty, right?”

She smiled, looking down with him. “I like to watch you disappear inside me too.”

“Fuck.”

“You keep saying that,” she teased. “Not so unhappy with this position now, are you?”

“It’s worth more points,” he panted, catching her eyes. “This is fantastic.” She watched him fondly, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. 

“Oh!” Marinette suddenly gasped when two firm hands grabbed her sides. 

“This has all been so beautiful,” Adrien growled playfully, “but we want to help now.” He took control from Marinette, picking up the speed that she bounced up and down on Nino’s cock. 

Alya moved in behind Nino, bracing her chest against his back and reaching around to pinch Marinette’s nipples, making her cry out. “Are you having fun, babe?”

Nino let his head fall back on her shoulder and groaned as Marinette rode him at a relentless speed. Marinette clenched down hard as her climax crested, bringing Nino along with her. They cried out in unison. Alya and Adrien pushed their faces together so their lips met, drinking down each other’s lingering moans. Nino and Marinette continued to kiss softly as Adrien brought her to a languid stop. 

Marinette sighed happily, falling back against Adrien as Nino slipped out of her. “Today has been so very nice.”

“All hail the Orgasm Queen,” Alya teased, rubbing Nino’s tense shoulders for holding his position for so long.

Marinette chuckled and looked up at her husband. “Yeah, you’re the only one who hasn’t actually given me an orgasm today. That seems a little disrespectful to the queen.”

“In all fairness, I did help with this one,” he pointed out.

“I suppose so.”

“And the day’s not over, my Lady,” he said, reaching down between her legs. She jumped at the contact and made a breathy sound. 

“Good grief, dude, give us a minute,” Nino laughed.

“Chloe is going to be pissed when she finds out about this,” Alya warned.

“How’s she going to find out?”

Alya looked at her Nino and he flushed. “I suck at secrets.” 

She nodded. “He really, really does.”

Marinette pursed her lips into a smirk. “Well, I suppose if Chloe and Nathaniel want a little help, all they need to do is ask.”


	6. Chloe and Nathaniel: Niagara Falls

“What’s this?” Chloe asked, walking into the bathroom.

Nathaniel turned away from the tub clad in only a tight pair of briefs. “I’m running a bath.”

“I can see that. I’ve never seen you take a bath in here before though.”

“I might’ve been flipping through the Kama Sutra book,” he admitted.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh.”

“And I might’ve come across one that used the tub and is a five flame carnal challenge.”

“I see,” she smirked. “You got the text from Adrien too, huh?”

“I didn’t know we were so far behind,” he chuckled. “And he realizes no one else can throw in a thousand bucks, right?”

“Oh, please, we don’t have to even worry about that because we’re going to win,” she laughed. “I’ve already called in a favor.”

“With who?”

“Adrien and Marinette.”

Nathaniel frowned. “I think I’m missing something.”

Chloe moved closer, walking her fingers up his chest. “I’m going to fuck Adrien and he’s going to have to watch you fuck Marinette.”

“I feel like I shouldn’t be okay with this.”

She tilted her head. “But?”

“But that sounds really fucking hot.”

Chloe bared her teeth. “I had a feeling you would like it. And who knows? Maybe I’ll take a crack at Marinette afterwards.”

“And I’d get to watch that too?”

“My, my, aren’t we the pervert tonight,” she teased, stepping out of her heels. “Okay, tell me about this position.”

“It’s called Niagara Falls and you’ll get to use the detachable shower head.”

“Ooo, I like it already.” Chloe wiggled out of her skirt and let her blouse fall to the tiled floor. Nathaniel turned her around and unhooked her bra and then leaned in, kissing his way up her spine. She sighed and let her head fall to the side, giving him access to her neck once he reached the top.

“I’ll never get tired of doing this with you,” he said against her skin, bringing his hands around to cup her breasts, thumbs running over her nipples. 

She pressed her ass against him and chuckled. “Looks like someone’s ready to go.”

He growled playfully and nipped at her ear lobe, earning a giggle. “Sit down on the side of the tub.”

Chloe reached to push her panties down but Nathaniel grabbed her wrist. “Leave them on and sit on the edge of the tub.”

She shot him a sly smile and obeyed, sitting down primly on the edge of the large tub and then very slowly spreading her legs open.

“Good girl,” he grinned, kneeling down between her legs. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the outline of her slit. Chloe inhaled sharply and Nathaniel’s tongue darted out to lave against her covered nub. She let her head fall back as she gripped the edge of the tub. He continued to work her, licking, sucking, and nipping until she was a mewling mess, barely able to keep her balance. He helped her stand and finally slid the ruined panties down her legs. He held them up to his nose and took a deep breath. “That has to be my favorite scent.”

“That should be gross, not hot,” she whined, slightly trembling.

Nathaniel smirked and stood, pushing his own underwear down his legs. He climbed into the tub. “Ah, good, it’s still a little warm.” He reached out a hand. “Climb in and face away from me on your knees.”

Chloe gingerly stepped into the tub, the wet warmth between her legs giving her a pleasant feeling as she lowered herself into the water. Nathaniel grabbed her hips before she could get too far and pulled her down, rubbing the tip of his erection against her. She moaned encouragingly and he teased her a bit more before pulling her down more firmly onto him, sliding in little by little as she stretched around him. 

“Grab the shower head,” he instructed, voice husky.

Chloe reached forward and they both groaned as the water shifted around them. She lifted the shower head and flipped the handle, holding the spray away until she could get it to a good temperature. Nathaniel pulled her back against him, his legs straight out between them. “You’re going to have to do most of the work in this position, Chlo.”

“Then you hold the shower head.” She put it in his hand and positioned it. “Ah, yeah, right there,” she moaned as it hit the best spot. She rose up his length and then back down, the spray of water hitting her just as he bottomed out inside her. “Oh, wow,” she breathed, repeating the action.

Nathaniel grabbed onto her waist with his free hand, helping her bounce on top of him. He fumbled one-handed with the settings at the top of the shower head and set it to a strong spray before bringing it back against Chloe. She cried out and increased her pace. 

“That’s right, Queenie. This is all about serving you and making you feel good.”

“Fuck,” she grunted, “you know how much I love it when you treat me like a queen.”

“You are my queen.” He tried to thrust up against her as much as he could in his position but it wasn’t enough. He was helpless to her pace and rhythm.

“And if your queen tells you not to come?”

Nathaniel groaned. “I have to obey my queen.”

“Hell yes, you do,” she agreed. “You aren’t allowed to come this time, do you understand?”

“Fuck, Chloe.”

“If you’re sweet, maybe I’ll let you when we get done in here,” she panted. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” he huffed. “I hate that I like this.”

Chloe rotated her hips and he cried out. “I think you love that you like it actually.” She picked up the pace, grabbing his wrist and pointing the firm spray directly against herself. She road him through her orgasm, clenching and fluttering around him as he babbled into her back. She slowed to a stop and came off of him with shaky legs. She turned off the water and shivered in satisfaction. Nathaniel looked up at her desperately as she reached down for his hand.

“Come on, Red. Night’s not over yet.”


	7. Chloe and Nathaniel: Leg Lock

Chloe hopped up on the marble countertop and giggled. “It’s cold.” She spread her legs and watched Nathaniel’s eyes go hungry. “Are you very, very ready to come, my sweet tomato?” she crooned.

“Whatever you want, my Queen,” he growled, stalking towards her.

She swung her leg forward, stopping him with a bare foot against his chest. “Not so fast. We need to choose another position.”

“Come on, Chlo, let’s just fuck. We already did a five tonight,” he whined.

Chloe ignored him and picked up the book he had left on the counter. “We could always do another five to make sure we really get ahead.”

Nathaniel pointedly looked down at his fledging erection.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’m going to make sure you’re back in tip top shape,” she said with a wave of her hand.

“Gee, thanks.”

“Ooo! Found one where I can stay right here,” she grinned. “And it’s a five pointer. Win-win.” She bit her bottom lip and hopped down off the counter, leaving the book open in her place. “But first, it seems like I need to give you a little pick me up.” Chloe got down on her knees in front of him. “Do you want your Queen to give you favor?”

Nathaniel swallowed thickly, looking down at her. “Please.”

She smirked, taking his length in her hand and letting the tip slip between her lips. She blinked up at him while she tongued his slit and he jerked. Humming, she slid her mouth down him, watching him as she did. Nathaniel’s bottom lip hung open, breaths coming out in a slow pant. Chloe let him lightly scrape against her teeth as she pulled back and he shuddered, releasing a desperate sound that made her shiver with delight. She freed him from her mouth and wrapped a hand around the base of him, using the flat of her tongue to lick a firm line up his shaft.

“Fuck.”

She kissed the tip of him. “I think you’re good and ready now,” she said, standing. Chloe sashayed back over to the counter and hopped up once again, beckoning him forward. 

Nathaniel grabbed her hips, dragging her to the edge of the counter. “This time I’m in charge.” He grabbed his erection and eased himself into her. “You’re still wet.”

“What can I say?” she sighed, bracing her arms behind her. “Hearing you whimper really does it for me.”

Nathaniel grinned, fingertips digging into her flesh. He tightened one hand on her hip and released the other to reach around her lower back, pulling her closer to him. 

“What if I tell you not to come again?” she asked, curling her tongue behind her teeth.

“I’m not going to listen,” he growled, picking up his pace.

Chloe let her head fall back against the mirror, her hands spreading out and knocking over bottles. “Long live the queen,” she said, trailing off with a moan.

Nathaniel began to lose his rhythm as he pounded into her, chest heaving and breaths coming out in harsh pants. He came with a cry, thrusting into her a few more times before slumping forward, face nestled against her neck.

“Was that a bit of a workout, Red?” Chloe crooned, bringing a hand up to run through his sweaty hair.

“Worth it,” he panted.

“Especially since we’re sure to be in the lead now,” Chloe smirked.


	8. Jade Turtle and Vixen: Thigh Master

“Things are quiet tonight,” Jade Turtle said, looking out over the city lights. “I’m kind of glad. I’m exhausted.”

Vixen wrapped her arms around him from behind. “Long day?”

“The longest.”

“My big, strong man, bringing home the bacon,” she crooned. “So does that mean you won’t be up to a little competition entry when we get home?”

“I need to be. I’m in last place,” he grumbled. 

“Poor turtle.” Vixen circled him with a grin. “What if we did one here, now?”

Jade Turtle looked around the rooftop, eyebrow rising behind his mask. “You want to detransform out here?”

“You know, no rule ever specified there had to be penetration for the act to count,” Vixen smirked, walking two fingers up his chest. “And it’s been such a long time since we dry humped.”

Jade Turtle laughed. “It’ll be just like our school days, except with sore backs and fatigue in the morning.”

She rolled her eyes and slid back the top of her flute, pulling up the communicator.

“What are you doing?”

“Trixx taught me how to download apps on this thing so I was going to find us a good position.”

“You downloaded the Cosmo Kama Sutra onto your superhero weapon? Good to know where the priorities are, Al,” he chuckled.

“Do you want points or not? I can always call Marinette.”

“Rude.” He kissed her forehead. “I won’t do anything less than four points. Also, I would like to lay down.”

“So high maintenance,” she teased. “Okay, this one looks promising. It’s called the Thigh Master and it’s worth four points. You even get to lay on your back.”

Jade Turtle looked around. “It’s kind of dirty out here.”

“Come on,” she grinned. “It’ll be part of the fun.” Vixen let her flute slide to the ground. “You’re definitely going to want to take off your shield.” She ran her hands along his waist and cupped him, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

“You know it isn’t always just ready to go, right?” 

Vixen held his eyes as she went down to her knees in front of him, tail falling to the ground to spread behind her. She blinked up at him before leaning forward to kiss his covered groin. She nuzzled her cheek against it and hummed. She turned her lips to him again, trading off between sweet kisses and nuzzles. 

He ran a gloved hand into her hair, watching her fondly. “You know you’re the most amazing woman in the world, right?”

“It doesn’t hurt to be reminded sometimes,” she smiled up at him. “Are you going to join me down here?”

“Yes ma’am.” He unhooked his shield and dropped it to the side. “Just lay on my back?”

“You just rest, my Nino, and I’ll take care of everything.”

He laid down on the rooftop, putting his hands under his head. Vixen straddled his waist. 

“Wait, I don’t get to see your face?” he whined. “I like seeing your bottom lip drop open when you’re getting close.”

Vixen winked over her shoulder as she raised one of his legs up. “You’ll just have to deal with this view instead.” She wiggled her butt, causing her tail to flap up in his face. He laughed brushing it to the side. Vixen slid herself up and experimentally rubbed against his thigh, pulling his leg up higher with a hand under his knee. She ground her ass against his cock and Jade Turtle groaned. 

“I can already tell I’m going to be so sore tomorrow.”

She halfway glanced back at him. “Do you want to stop?”

“Absolutely not. I want to hear you moan my name out here where anyone could be listening.”

Vixen shivered and began to rock, grinding herself against his thigh while rubbing her ass over his trapped erection. Jade Turtle pulled his leg in closer, forcing her back on him even more. He grabbed onto her hips and held her down as he thrust up. Vixen’s breathing became shallow as she picked up the pace of her own movements, the friction hitting a fever pitch. She moaned softly and Jade Turtle popped her on the ass. 

“Louder,” he demanded.

She whimpered and moaned again. He spanked her once more.

“Fuck, Nino.” Vixen tossed her head back as she rode him. He grabbed hold of her hips to steady himself and pulled up from the rooftop, trapping her between his raised knee and chest. He moved the hair away from her ear, placing his lips against the skin.

“Who’s your favorite?” he growled.

“You are,” she mewled, letting her head fall back on his shoulder. He reached one hand around to pinch a nipple through the thin fabric of her suit. She arched her back and cried out. He alternated between rolling and pinching her nipple as she rode him. 

“No matter who we have fun with, you always come back to me, don’t you?” he asked, voice husky in her ear.

“Always.”

“That’s my girl,” he said, pinching her nipple and biting her neck as he pushed his leg firmly against her. Vixen melted back against him with a happy sigh and Jade Turtle laid back down, wrapping his arms around her. They looked up at the stars. 

“That was nice.”

“It really was.”

“Did you finish?”

Jade Turtle grimaced. “No. I wouldn’t want to deal with that kind of lecture from Wayzz. I definitely enjoyed myself though.”

“Me too. Sometimes it’s nice just to hump.”

He chuckled and smoothed her hair, kissing the top of her face. “Sometimes it is.”

“I liked it when you got all growly and possessive.”

“I thought you might.”

“You know, Marinette offered to help you out tomorrow night.”

Jade Turtle pursed his lips. “Won’t you be working late?”

“I will.”

“Hmmm.”

“And it wouldn’t be at all hot to walk in on you two going at it,” Vixen hinted.

“So you’re definitely not telling me to invite your best friend over and happen to fuck her when you should be getting home from work?” Nino smirked.

Vixen laughed. “I was trying to think of a witty response, but I’m tired. Yes, I think it would be fucking hot to get home and see you two going at it.”

“I’m pretty sure we’re not like most couples.”

She turned over in his arms. “Does that bother you? We don’t have to do it.”

“I love Marinette and Adrien. You know that. I guess I just wonder if this is really okay sometimes.”

“It isn’t traditional, that’s for sure, but we love them and they love us and we have fun together and...well, that’s enough for me. Is it for you?”

He smiled and kissed her nose. “I think it’s perfect for us.”


	9. Marinette and Nino: Ride of Your Life

“I think I figured out why it feels so awkward between us tonight,” Marinette said, setting her glass of wine on the coffee table.

Nino nodded. “It’s never been just the two of us alone.”

“Right? I mean, I feel like that shouldn’t matter, but...”

“Somehow it does,” Nino sighed. “Look, we don’t have to do this. I don’t actually care that much about the competition, but it makes Al happy to think I do.”

Marinette blushed. “Oh, uh, okay. That’s cool.” She stood up and picked up her purse. “I should get home anyway. I have a few sample pieces I need to get finished.”

Nino followed her to the door with a grimace. “I’m sorry. I feel like I did something wrong.” 

She turned to smile at him. “You absolutely didn’t. This thing we do may just be something the four of us only do together, and that’s totally okay.” Marinette went up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek at the same time Nino turned, their lips brushing against each other. They froze for a moment before leaning into the kiss, Nino’s hands sliding to her hips and Marinette letting her purse drop to the floor. He walked her back to the wall, leaning down over her as their lips continued to move against each other.

Marinette flattened her palms against his chest, the tips of her fingers pressing in as he slightly pulled away. Nino rested his forehead against hers. “So that happened.”

She giggled softly. “So it did. Is that okay?”

He curled his hand at her hip, twisting the fabric of her skirt up in his fingers. “You’re sure Adrien doesn’t mind?”

“He’s been texting me about it all day.” Marinette played with the button of Nino’s pants. “He wanted me to tell him in detail how it feels to have you deep inside me.”

Nino inhaled sharply, pulling the skirt up a little more. “What else did he want to know?” he asked, voice low.

“He asked me what I was going to do to get you ready.”

“What are you going to do?” He nipped at her bottom lip.

“I told him I wanted to feel you against my tongue, feel the weight of you in my mouth. I want to straddle your face while I go down on you,” she whispered against his lips.

“Damn it, Mari. Please let’s do that.”

“Lead the way, Ninny,” she smiled. He released the crumpled fabric of her skirt and took her hand.  
__________________________

“What are you doing?” Nino chuckled as Marinette stretched away from him. He leaned forward and laved his tongue along her slit, making her jump and laugh.

“I’m trying to reach my phone.” Nino’s erection was nestled between her breasts as she stretched further, fumbling for the phone. “Got it!” She slid back, pushing herself against Nino’s face once again and he laughed, wrapping his hands around her thighs.

“And what are you doing now that you’ve got your phone?” He poked at her clit with the tip of his tongue before pulling it between his lips and sucking. Marinette moaned, dropping her head. There was the sound of ringing and then her lips were wrapped around his cock once again.

“Fuck,” Adrien’s voice filled the room from Marinette’s phone. Marinette hollowed her cheeks as she worked her way back up Nino’s length, eyes on Adrien’s through the screen as she released Nino, kissing the tip of him. She closed her eyes, moaning loudly as Nino continued to work on her. “I’m so tempted to skip this meeting so I can keep watching you,” Adrien warned.

Marinette ran her tongue up the cock. “That would be very irresponsible, Mr. Agreste.”

“I might have to see how it feels to do that to Nino one day,” Adrien said huskily. Nino’s cock twitched and he bucked up. 

Marinette giggled. “I think he might like the sound of that.”

Adrien swore and looked to the side. “I have to go. Have fun. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Marinette tossed the phone to the edge of the bed and dipped down on Nino once more.

“I want to see your face.” Nino ran his tongue between her lower lips. “Come up here, Mari.”

She gave the tip of him one last suck and then turned herself around until she was lying on top of him. She smiled down at him fondly, sliding her fingers into his hair. “You’re very handsome, Nino.”

His cheeks darkened and he looked to the side. “You don’t need to say that.”

Marinette frowned. “What do you mean?” She studied him for a moment. “Do you really not know how good looking you are?”

“You’re married to Adrien.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“Come on, Mari. You don’t have to say things like that to me.”

She reached between them, grabbing him and easing the tip of him inside her. She brought her hand back out and fisted the sheets on both sides of his head, curling her toes under his calves as she sank down further on him. “Condom,” Nino groaned, dropping his head back down to the pillow. 

“I’m on the pill, and you feel too good.” She kissed his nose and began to grind with him. 

“That doesn’t...seem...” He pressed a hand to her lower back, forcing himself deeper.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No,” he whispered.

She looked down at him, rotating her hips in tight circles so as soon as he started to slide from her, he was pulled back in again. “Nino Lahiffe, you are a gorgeous man. Your eyes and your skin and your smile...” She squeezed her legs together and he moaned. Marinette leaned in and licked along his throat. “And your amazing cock, of course.”

He chuckled. “Stop it.”

She pulled back and quickened her pace. “That doesn’t even--guh-- touch on the wonderful aspects of your personality.” Nino brought one of his hands up to fondle her breast gently, lightly pinching the nipple and she sighed. “So when I say you’re very handsome, you better believe me.”

“You’re married to a supermodel.”

“I’m a lucky girl,” she grinned, bringing one hand up to cup his cheek. 

“A beautiful girl,” he added. “This feels so good, but Alya’s going to be mad we didn’t find a position.”

Marinette tapped his nose. “We’re doing Ride of Your Life. It’s only a three pointer but I love being on top of you,” she sighed, changing up her rhythm. They moaned in unison and their pace became frenzied. Marinette’s fingers twisted in the sheets and her toes dug into his calves as she rode him. She canted her hips forward, whimpering as she found just the right spot. “Right there...oh...fu...”

Nino pressed against her lower back, keeping her pinned to him as he thrust up into her. “I’m close, Mari. I need...I need...”

Marinette clenched around him and he gasped, his climax hitting him hard. She shuddered at the feeling of his release inside her and continued to ride him, brushing against his pelvic bone in the most delightful way. Her orgasm crashed against her, legs spasming as she lost her foot holds. She went limp on top of him as they both attempted to catch their breath.

“I don’t know what it is about seeing the two of you together,” Alya drawled from the doorway, “I can’t even decide who I want more right now.”

“You’re home,” Nino panted, wincing as Marinette lifted herself off of him but stayed flattened against his chest.

“I am,” Alya nodded, sinking down on the side of the bed. “I even got to see most of the show. You guys sure do get involved when you’re fucking.”

“He doesn’t believe he’s handsome,” Marinette yawned, rubbing her cheek along his skin. “I was trying to convince him.”

“He’s never seen it,” Alya sighed. “Trust me, I’ve tried to fuck him into believing it too.” She danced her fingers along Marinette’s bare back. 

Nino squeezed his eyes shut as his cheeks darkened. 

“I called Adrien and let him hear the sweet sounds you two were making,” Alya squeezed Marinette’s ass cheek. “He was stuck in his meeting and couldn’t respond at all.”

“That’s mean,” she giggled. “Earlier he said he wanted to suck Nino off.”

“Fuck, that would be hot.”

“I know.”

“You guys do realize I’m still here, right?” Nino asked, shifting his hips up and making Marinette wiggle.

She looked down at him. “How would you feel about that?”

“What?”

“You and Adrien...doing things?”

Nino looked to Alya but she only blinked back at him, obviously waiting. “I don’t know,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay if you aren’t into it,” Alya began.

“I didn’t say that,” he interjected quickly and both women laughed, causing his blush to come back at full force. “I just mean...I would be lying if I said I’ve never thought about it, and there were a couple of times we got drunk and fooled around some when we were at university.”

Alya nodded and stood, walking away from the bed.

“Wait, where are you going?”

She picked up her phone from the dresser. “I’m calling Adrien back and telling him to get his ass here as soon as he’s done with work.”

Marinette looked down at Nino with a gleeful expression and he swallowed loudly. “Okay,” he whispered.


	10. Alya and Marinette: Face-to-Face Fandango and Adrien and Nino: The Boy's On-the-Side

“What’s the likelihood of you being okay with me cuffing your hands to the headboard for this position?” Alya asked, curling her tongue behind her teeth.

“Yes, please,” Marinette giggled, clad only in a borrowed robe. “Can I see?” The women studied the picture in the book, whispering and laughing.

“It’s, uh, pretty great how comfortable they are with each other, huh?” Nino asked, feeling his cheeks warm. He lifted his beer bottle and took a long drag. 

“If you’re not into it,” Adrien began.

“I am! I mean, I’d like to try. It’s been a while since we, uh...”

“Did anything together?”

“Yeah.”

Adrien nodded. “Did you and Marinette have fun earlier?”

“Is it weird to say yeah?”

He laughed. “Not for us it seems.” Both men’s attention was drawn to their wives as they tangled together, hands sifting through hair while their lips moved languidly against each other. Alya did something with a hidden hand that caused Marinette to jump and laugh.

“We’ve never kissed,” Adrien pointed out.

Nino frowned. “It feels like we should have at some point though.”

“Is it okay if I...” Adrien trailed off, turning towards Nino. He leaned forward, eyes sliding shut, and Nino met him halfway, their lips touching in a tentative kiss. As the kiss became gradually more involved, Adrien’s hand migrated to Nino’s knee, turning him towards him more. 

“Damn, that’s hot,” Alya murmured, watching the men as she guided Marinette’s head between her legs. 

“Aww, you’re wearing the panties I got you from that days of the week set,” Marinette cooed, nuzzling her face against the cloth. “Somebody’s warm.”

Alya laughed. “You’re in a playful mood.”

Marinette sighed and turned her head so she could see Adrien and Nino over the top of Alya’s thigh. Nino had a hand cupping Adrien’s face as they continued to kiss and Adrien’s hand had moved up Nino’s leg from his knee to his inner thigh. 

Alya ran her fingers through Marinette’s hair. “It’s nice to see them like that, isn’t it?”

Marinette rolled so she was on her back, the top of her head flush against Alya’s crotch. “I’ve liked this a lot, the four of us.”

“I have too.”

She nodded. “It’s just had me thinking about some things lately.”

“What kind of things?”

“Like...what if even after this silly challenge is over, we don’t stop doing this?” Marinette asked.

“What if the four of us keeping having sex?”

“Yeah.” 

Alya reached forward, sliding her hand into the silk robe and palming one of Marinette’s breasts. “Would we just meet up every once in a while or were you thinking of something more?”

“More,” Marinette breathed as Alya teased her nipple into a point. “Like you guys coming home from work and me cooking dinner for everyone or-- ahhhh-- curling up in a big pile to watch movies on a Sunday afternoon.”

“Like a poly group?” Alya asked, stopping her motions.

Marinette blinked up at her. “If that not something you’re interested in, that’s totally fine. It was just on my--”

Nino moaned and both women turned to see him on the love seat, head against the back as Adrien knelt between his spread legs. Adrien’s head bobbed down and Marinette whimpered at the sight.

Adrien wrapped a hand around the base of Nino’s shaft to keep it steady as he pulled up. “Fuck, you taste like Mari.”

Nino swore and threaded his fingers into Adrien’s hair, encouraging him back down. Adrien lessened his grip to just his thumb and forefinger, taking in as much of Nino as he could, making a gagging sound as he hit the back of his throat.

Marinette and Alya slid off the bed, joining them. Alya prodded Nino’s arms up and she lifted his shirt over his head while Marinette reached around Adrien from behind, her chest flush to his back, to unbutton his work shirt as he continued to suck off Nino. Alya kissed Nino, linking her fingers with his in Adrien’s hair. Marinette pulled both of Adrien’s arms behind his back to get his shirt off but left his wrists tangled in the fabric. “I want to see him fuck you like he fucked me earlier,” Marinette whispered in Adrien’s ear and he groaned around Nino, making the other man shudder. 

“They could be ours,” Alya said, forcing Adrien’s head down further. “Would you like that, my Nino?”

“Ours?” he panted.

Alya nodded and opened her legs up beside his. “Mari?”

Marinette moved from behind Adrien and in between Alya’s legs, nuzzling her through the lavender cotton panties. She kissed and licked the fabric and Alya smiled lazily, letting her head fall back with Nino’s. “Ours,” she repeated.  
_____________________

“Are your knees okay?” Alya asked, running her hand down Marinette’s side. 

“Yes,” she breathed. 

“And your arms?” Alya slid her hands up Marinette’s arms to where her wrists were attached to the ironwork headboard by soft cuffs. 

“Please, Alya, please,” she begged, eyes heavy with lust.

Alya held the strap-on steady as she teased it against Marinette’s wet slit. “You’re so pretty when you beg, Mari. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you inside. Pleassssse,” she whimpered, trying to move. Her back arched, legs trapped under her bent knees as Alya continued to rub against her.

“You’re insatiable, aren’t you? You had Nino earlier and now you want me and I bet you’d take Adrien in a heartbeat as soon as we’re done.” Alya ran a loving hand down her cheek. “You like to feel us inside you, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she sighed as Alya eased the tip of the strap-on in, dipping it in and letting it slide back out as she laid down on top of Marinette, her legs going flat out behind her. The position kept Marinette open and almost immobile as Alya slowly moved in and out of her. She leaned down to kiss her softly, tongue sliding along her bottom lip. 

“Can you see them?” Alya asked, picking up her pace just a little. 

Marinette strained her neck to make out Adrien lying on his side on the floor. Alya nipped at the skin around Marinette’s throat as Nino straddled Adrien’s side, rolling a condom down his length. Marinette clenched around the strap-on when Adrien moaned as Nino worked him open with two slick fingers. “Fuck,” she whimpered as Alya bit down on her neck. Adrien’s eyes found Marinette’s and widened before sliding shut in pleasure as Nino added a third finger to his ministrations. Alya picked up her pace and Marinette began to mewl in a continuous stream.

“I love it when she sounds like that,” Nino grunted, pumping himself with one hand as he moved his fingers of his other hand in and out of Adrien. “Shit, I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“I’m ready,” Adrien groaned. “Holy cats, I want this.”

Nino chuckled, removing his fingers and positioning himself. “You say the most ridiculous stuff, dude.” He spread Adrien’s ass cheeks as well as he could with one hand and used his other to guide himself in. Nino’s breathing increased as he slowly eased in and Adrien dropped his head to the carpet, mouth open in a soundless moan. “Is this okay?” Nino ground out, staying as still as he could.

Adrien was panting, cheek pressed against the carpet. “Move,” he whispered. Nino shifted, pushing Adrien’s top leg to the side and they groaned in unison. He slowly began to move, grabbing Adrien’s cock in one hand to pump in rhythm with his own. “Why...did we wait...so long...to do this?” Adrien gasped.

“Stupid,” Nino grunted, finding a rotating rhythm he was comfortable with. “Still okay?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Nino ran his free hand down Adrien’s back and twisted his hips upwards suddenly causing Adrien to cry out in surprise as his climax took him, warm spurts of cum hitting the carpet. “Shit.”

“Don't care,” Nino murmured.

The bed creaked above them as Alya rode Marinette, the other woman babbling and begging as she tightened around the strap-on. “Come for me, Mari,” Alya urged. “I want to see your face when it happens.” She kissed the edge of her lips and smiled down, canting her hips forward and watching Marinette’s eyes fly open. “That’s right, M, just let go.”  
_____________________

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Alya asked over her shoulder as she curled into Nino’s chest.

Marinette sighed sleepily, pushing her nose against Adrien’s throat. “I do. Do you want to, Kitty?”

“Mmhmm,” he hummed, eyes closed.

“I love you guys,” Nino sighed, his arm reaching under the pillows beneath their heads. 

“We love you too,” Marinette murmured.


	11. Adrien and Marinette: Standing Tiger/Crouching Dragon

“So what...like we would all be in a relationship?” Adrien asked, casually running his hands up Marinette’s bare thighs. 

“I guess so. We can kind of make up the rules ourselves, I think,” Marinette sighed as his fingers found their intended target, sliding along her slit.

“Mmm, you’re already excited, aren’t you?” he smiled. “But you and I would still be married?”

Marinette propped herself up on her elbows to look down her body at him. “Of course we would.”

He nodded and returned his attention between her legs. “But wouldn’t it be like I was married to Nino and Alya too?”

“If this isn’t something you want to do...”

“It’s not that. I’m just trying to talk it out.”

Marinette eased herself back down to the pillow as he began to swirl a damp finger against her clit. “Oh, that feels nice. I don’t know how it would work honestly. I just really like it when we’re all together.”

“I do too.” Adrien scooted forward on his belly so he could run his tongue along her wet folds. “You hardly needed any assistance from me,” he said huskily, flicking out his tongue once more. “You’re drenched.” Marinette shivered and he smiled against her. 

“That’s because you’re my favorite...” she trailed of with a moan as he sucked her sensitive nub between his lips. He released her and pulled back again.

“Up on your hands and knees for me, Mari,” Adrien demanded, reaching to the side for her anal plug as she got into position. He stood at the edge of the bed and brought the plug up, dipping it into her wet pussy. Marinette whined as he pulled it out after a few strokes. “Something else is going in there. You have to be patient, Bugaboo,” he teased, pressing the plug against her tight hole. It slid little by little until it popped in, the red jewel base nestled between her cheeks. “Beautiful,” he smiled, giving her a gentle smack.

Marinette sighed contentedly and wiggled her ass. Adrien laughed, positioning his legs on either side of hers as he pushed forward, teasing the tip of his cock against her, letting it slide against her wet heat. “I don’t want to lose this, lose us,” he said, continuing to tease her. “I love our time together.”

“Me too,” she replied, trying to push back against him. He pulled away and Marinette dropped her head in frustration. “Are you just going to keep teasing me or are you going to-- ah!”

Adrien surged forward, easing himself inside her. He put a hand on both hips and pulled her back towards his body, sheathing himself fully. He groaned, moving a hand so he could tap on her plug. Marinette squeaked and clenched down on him, squeezing her legs together.

“Fuck,” he grunted, pulling back out enough so he could slam back in. Marinette’s body shot forward with the momentum and then was pulled back by Adrien’s hold on her hips. “Squeeze just like that again.” Marinette obeyed and he groaned again. “You feel so good.”

“So do you.” She pushed back against him. “What’s-- guh!-- what’s this one again?”

“Something about a...a tiger dragon...” He gave her ass a hard smack as he pounded into her and Marinette cried out in pleasure. Adrien reached around so he could manipulate her clit as he pumped into her. She began to babble praises, the top of her head brushing against the mattress as her body rocked. 

“Did you...fuck...” Marinette panted. “Did you say...tiger dragon?”

Adrien picked up his pace and she fell forward, nipples erect and sensitive, rubbing against the sheets. Tingles ran up and down her spine and Adrien’s fingers danced against her while his cock filled her. Marinette let herself fall into the feeling as he began to lose his rhythm, actions becoming jerky. He exhaled loudly as he came, pumping into her a few more times before laying across her back to catch his breath.

“Enjoy that, did you?” Marinette smirked, looking up at him from the side.

“Mmhmm. Did you have fun?”

“I always have fun with you,” she smiled.

“But you didn’t finish,” he frowned. 

“Not this time.”

“But--”

Marinette scooted forward and Adrien slipped out of her. “Don’t worry, Kitty. I plan on letting you make it up to me,” she grinned, looking back at him as she turned to lay on her side.

He smiled. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

She reached down to tap his nose. “No, it’ll be mine.”


	12. Adrien and Chloe: Head Game and Marinette and Nathaniel: Wanton Wheelbarrow

“I’m a little nervous,” Marinette admitted. “I mean, we’ve fooled around with Alya and Nino plenty of times, but Chloe and Nathaniel...”

“We definitely don’t have to do it.”

She eyed Adrien as he pulled the car into the driveway. “But you want to.”

He shrugged, cutting the engine. “I’ll admit I’m a little curious, but this is all just for fun. I mean, it’s been years since Chloe and I fooled around. If you’re not comfortable--”

“I am,” Marinette said quickly. “I mean, I may have always kinda wondered about how things would have been if I’d given Nathaniel a chance.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Should I be worried about this?” 

Marinette laughed. “Not in a I wish I had married him way...more in a, uh, I wonder what his cock is like way?” she flushed, biting her lip.

“Insatiable,” he laughed, shaking his head. “I’m okay with that as long the only way you’re finding out is like this.”

“Like I could ever do this without you.”

“You’ve had sex with Nino without me there.”

Marinette sat back against the seat. “You knew about it. You even encouraged it. Are you saying it bothered you now?”

“It didn’t bother me,” he shook his head. “Maybe it just made me feel a little insecure. The thought of you guys together while I was stuck at work was fucking hot, especially the video chat, but maybe there’s a little part of me that wonders if you like him better?”

She put a hand to his cheek. “There is no one in this whole wide world I love more than you, Kitty. You’re all I ever need.”

Adrien nuzzled against the palm of his hand. “I love you too, my Lady.”

Their moment was broken by a loud rap on the window. Chloe stood there in a gold silk robe, a hand on her hip. “Are you guys coming in or what? You’ve been out here forever.”

Adrien chuckled. “Well?”

“Let’s do it,” Marinette grinned.  
________________________

“Chloe chose four-pointers for both. I hope that’s okay,” Nathaniel said, face red as he shifted the book towards Marinette and Adrien. 

“Um, yeah, that’s fine.” Marinette tucked her hair behind her ear, nodding, cheeks pink.

“Good grief, you guys are going to blush so much, you’re going to pass out,” Chloe huffed. “Come on, Adrien, we’re doing Head Game.”

He laughed. “Give it a second, Chlo. This is brand new for all of us.”

“So you have to do a whole warming up thing with Alya and Nino every time? How exhausting.” She moved between Nathaniel and Marinette. “You two need to go ahead and kiss and get it over with.”

Marinette bit her lip. “It’s not the worst idea.”

Adrien stood behind her and slid his hands down to the top of Marinette’s hips as Nathaniel leaned in. Marinette’s breath hitched as their lips touched and Nathaniel’s hands brushed against Adrien’s before he quickly dropped them to his side.

Chloe moved behind Adrien and ran her hands around to cup his groin. He jumped with a chuckle and looked back over his shoulder. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“Come on, it’s been a long time since we played together. You may not be any good anymore.”

“I’m plenty good, I’ll have you know.”

“Prove it.”

He grinned and released his hold on Marinette to turn and face Chloe. “Let’s see this position you’ve picked out.”

She reached past him to grab the book, sliding it down the counter. “This one.”

“Holy cats, Chlo, why don’t you choose something a little difficult.”

“What? You’re taller than Nath. I think this one will work for us.”

“Isn’t that going to hurt your neck?”

“Aren’t you sweet,” she teased. “I’ll be fine. Now take off your clothes.”

“You’re not actually the boss of me,” Adrien replied, cocking an eyebrow.

“I am tonight. I’m the queen here, isn’t that right, Nathaniel?”

Nathaniel pulled away from Marinette with a slow blink. “Um, yes, the queen,” he said quietly. He look down at the woman in his arms. “Was that okay?”

“It was really nice,” Marinette nodded, cheeks going pink again.

A wide smile spread across his face. “Good.”  
________________________

“Fuck, this feels good,” Chloe moaned, looking up her body at Adrien. The carpet rubbed against her shoulders and the back of her neck as he pumped into her, a tight grip on her thigh.

He rubbed a lazy circle against her clit with his free hand. “The view is pretty nice too,” he grinned and turned his head to kiss her ankle.

Chloe’s fingernails dug into the back of Adrien’s thighs. “After we’ve gone through all the positions, we should...fuck...definitely do this one again.”

“You want to do this again?” he panted, pushing her legs together for a tighter squeeze as he fucked her upside down form. 

“Duh and I’m pretty sure they will too.” She tilted her head back so she could see the bed. 

Nathaniel’s back was to them as he stood at the edge of the bed, holding one of Marinette’s legs up behind her. Her other leg was nestled up against his as he took her from behind. The top of her head rubbed against the mattress as she kept herself propped up on her elbows. She was keeping up a steady stream of wanton mewls as Nathaniel pounded into her, one finger toying with her asshole. 

“You’re so pretty, Marinette,” he sighed. “You feel so good.”

Marinette whimpered, clenching around him. 

“If...if we get to...do this again...I want to see your face,” he breathed, pulling her leg up a little higher.

Marinette cried out as their new angle caused him to rub against her G-spot. She opened her eyes to catch sight of Chloe watching her from the floor. She pursed her lips together and blew Marinette a kiss causing her to laugh breathlessly and Nathaniel picked up his pace. 

Adrien began to stroke Chloe’s clit with a renewed interest and her legs spasmed in his hold. “Fuck, Agreste!”

“That’s the point,” he growled.

“You’re not allowed to come unless I say so,” she grunted.

“Yeah, I don’t actually play that way,” he grinned, switching up his rhythm.  
________________________

Chloe danced her fingers along Marinette’s bare arm. “What is likelihood that I get a shot at you?”

Marinette giggled, glancing over at Adrien. “I’d say pretty good.”

“Alya said you were the best lay ever.”

“I’m sure she didn’t tell Nino that,” Nathaniel said. 

“Oh, she so did. He agreed,” Chloe laughed.

Marinette flushed with happiness.

“My Lady is the simply the best,” Adrien smiled against her skin, kissing her neck.


	13. Chat Blanc and Marinette: The X-Rated

Marinette frowned, peeking into the bedroom. “Adrien, are you here? I...” She trailed off, eyes widening.

“I’ve been waiting on you, Princess.”

She took in the white leather-like material encasing his body, a silver bell sitting at the top of the zipper halfway down his chest. His hair was swept back, neater than he wore it as Chat Noir but still different than his usual Adrien style.

“What’s going on?”

He winked, green eyes sparkling with amusement behind the white mask. “I thought you might like to try a little something new.”

She walked further into the room and circled him. “Is that so?”

He nodded. “You can call me Chat Blanc.”

Marinette giggled. “I can?”

He grabbed her arm, wrapping his fingers around it tightly. “You will.”

Her breath hitched as she let him pull her against his body. “Whatever you say, Chat Blanc.”

Chat Blanc gave her a small approving smile. “While Chat Noir is good for taking down bad guys, I think you’ll find Chat Blanc is better at being bad in the best way.”

“And what would you have me do, Chat Blanc?” Marinette purred, pressing her fingertips into his exposed chest.

He took hold of her upper arms and pushed her away. “Strip for me.” He reclined on the edge of the bed, legs spread open and arms out behind him as he watched her.

Marinette raised her shoulder coyly, blinking at him. “I don’t know that I can do that. My husband wouldn’t like it very much to know I was baring it all for some alley cat.”

Chat Blanc looked around the room. “I don’t see him here, and what Adrien Agreste doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Marinette giggled. “You’re too good at this.”

Adrien broke character to shoot her a lopsided grin. “I’m having fun.” He cleared his throat. “Now, strip.”

“Yes, sir.” Marinette reached up to slip her finger under the thin strap of her sundress, pushing it down her shoulder as she kept her eyes locked on his. She repeated the gesture on the other side and began to sway her hips as the soft material slid down her body to pool at her feet. She stood before him in a pink lace bralette and matching panties.

“Aren’t you pretty?” he crooned. “Come here.”

As soon as she was close enough, he palmed her breasts, rubbing his thumbs against her nipples through the lace. Marinette shivered as she watched him lean forward and press his lips to her breast, sucking the nipple into his mouth. His tongue laved against the lace and created a torturously pleasant sensation. Marinette whimpered, moving to straddle his knee and grind against him. 

“What a naughty kitten,” he reprimanded with a smirk as he smacked her ass. “I didn’t tell you that you could do that.”

“Sorry.” Marinette bit her lip. “You just make me feel so good.”

“I plan on making you feel better,” he promised. Chat Blanc grabbed the hem of the lace panties and pulled them down her legs. She braced her hands on his shoulders and stepped out of them. He ran a gloved finger along her slit and she inhaled sharply. He grinned, showing her the wetness coating the leather. “Well, it doesn’t take much with you, does it?”

“I guess you really are good at being bad,” she breathed.

“Would you like to know another reason I’m better than Chat Noir?”

“Please.”

He gently pushed her back so he had enough room to stand. Holding her eyes, he grasped the bell and pulled it down his chest past where his usual suit’s zipper would have ended. His erection sprang out from the leather and Marinette’s eyes widened. “That’s a nice addition.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

She nodded. “Exactly what your other suit was missing.”

He chuckled. “I thought you may like it.”

Marinette stepped forward, wrapping her fingers around him and giving him a slow pump. 

“On your knees,” he commanded.

She smiled, dropping down to the floor and putting her hands in her lap, clad in only the lacy bralette.

“Well, if that isn’t the prettiest picture,” Chat Blanc drawled. He moved forward until the tip of him brushed her lips. “Suck.”

Marinette took him into her mouth as far as she could, pressing her tongue against the underside of him. He jerked forward as she sucked hard and she giggled around him. He grinned down at her, spearing his gloved fingers through her loose hair. “Cheeky little thing.”

She hummed appreciatively and Chat Blanc shuddered as the vibrations surrounded him. He made a handle from her hair and took control of her motions as he fucked her mouth. Marinette’s hand slipped between her legs, dipping between her slick folds and bringing some wetness up to swirl against her clit. She moaned and Chat Blanc shuddered again, gently pulling her away from him by her hair.

He walked backwards to the bed and fell back on it, pushing himself up until his head hit the pillow. He took his cock in his hand, keeping his eyes on her. “Come here, my Lady.” She crawled up the bed and he held up a hand. “I want your back to me.”

She bit her lip. “You’re the boss.”

“That I am, Bugaboo.” He grabbed her hips as she scooted back and positioned her over his length. 

“Is this the Reverse Cowgirl?” she asked, rubbing against the tip of him with a sigh.

“It’s the X-Rated. Seemed appropriate,” he grinned, thrusting up against her.

She grabbed the base of him to steady her descent. “Eager?” she breathed as he pushed into her slowly.

“Very,” he purred behind her. They both sighed once he was fully sheathed inside her and Chat Blanc put both hands on her back and pushed. “Lay forward and grab hold of my ankles.”

Marinette obeyed and gasped softly at the new angle. “That’s nice.”

“I’m going to make you work for it,” Chat Blanc said, dancing his fingers along her bare ass. “You’re going to fuck me until I come, understand?”

“Yes.”

He smacked her ass. “Good girl. Now begin.”

Holding onto to his ankles, Marinette rocked herself forward, clenching around him as she pushed back. Chat Blanc groaned behind her, fingertips digging into her bare hips. The lace of her bralette rubbed against the sheets with a delightful friction, sending shocks zinging down from her nipples to her clit.

“You’re doing so good, pet, but I want you to go faster.”

“Fuck!” Marinette gasped as Chat Blanc brought the leather end of his tail whipping down against her ass. The sharp sound reverberated through the room. She picked up her speed, impaling herself back on him over and over again. He whipped her again and she cried out. “More, please!” Fresh arousal slicked against the cock throbbing inside her.

Chat Blanc whipped her a few more times as she rode him, running a gloved hand soothingly over the red flesh in between lashes. She whimpered, clenching around him as he came with a shout, fingers digging into the sore flesh. She rode him for a few more moments, milking him, before she collapsed.

Adrien pushed the mask up to his forehead and frowned down at her ass. “I’m sorry. I think I got a little too into it.”

“Sooomoggdd,” she murmured into the sheets.

He slid out of her with a groan and pulled himself up into a sitting position. “Mari, are you okay?”

She turned her head so she could look back at him. “That was intense,” she sighed.

Adrien worried his bottom lip. “Too much?”

Marinette smiled lazily. “It was perfect.” She halfway turned and held up an arm. “I want to snuggle my kitty.”

He smiled and flipped around, fitting into her arms. She nuzzled her face against his chest and sighed. “You’re so going to have to get this suit dry cleaned. I don’t want to know the explanation you try to use,” she giggled sleepily.

“That’s future Adrien’s problem.”

“Future Adrien is better equipped to deal with it,” Marinette agreed.

“Did you have fun?”

She nodded against his skin. “I like your new suit. Don’t tell me how much you spent on it.”

“I won’t. Hey, that was a five pointer. We’re definitely going to be in the lead now.”

“Chat Blanc is a hero.”

Adrien kissed her head. “Sometimes.”


End file.
